The present invention relates to an operating device for a vehicle door latch.
In JP2012-12810A, an operating device for a vehicle door latch comprises, an outside lever connected to an outside handle on the door outside a vehicle, an inside lever connected to an inside handle on the door inside the vehicle, a locking lever for changing a door latch in a locking state and an unlocking state and an electric actuator for moving the locking lever to a locking position and an unlocking position on a base plate fixed in a door,
In the device, an inside handle detecting switch is exposed on the base plate and is not suitable in view of water resistance. Electric wires connected to the inside-handle detecting switch are too long and increase the costs.